This invention relates to hangers for conduits. The hanger can be utilized both as a hanger for a single conduit or to support a channel member which may be employed as a conduit trapeze support.
There are two primary ways of hanging conduits in a building structure. The conduit or pipe can be supported directly by a hanger which is attached to a threaded hanger rod projecting downwardly from the ceiling. The hanger or bracket is usually sized for a specific size of conduit; thus, a contractor must make certain that a number of specific sizes of brackets or hangers are available for a specific job.
There are many types of conduit hangers or brackets of this general type, one of the most common being exemplified by the standard conduit hanger illustrated on page 16 of the July, 1996 edition of the Minerallac Company Product Guide.
Hangers of this general type have also been associated with beam clamps, rather than support rods, which secure the hanger to a beam. Devices of this type are shown on pages 18 and 19 of the July, 1996 edition of the Minerallac Company Spring Steel Fasteners Catalog. Pages 57-82 of the 1999 ERICO, INC. Caddy Fasteners Catalog illustrate a wide variety of conduit hanger devices.
In addition to supporting conduit directly by the brackets or hangers themselves, it is known to employ a channel member or other elongated member as a trapeze supported by a plurality of hangers, typically from hangers supported by threaded rods. The supported trapeze can then be utilized to support a plurality of conduits extending at right angles to the trapeze. The hangers employed to support a trapeze differ in structure from those employed to directly support a conduit, imposing on the builder yet another obligation to have a variety of types and sizes of specialty hangers and other parts on hand. The Erico Catalog pages referenced above disclose typical prior art trapeze installations.
The present invention relates to hanger apparatus that can be utilized to hold a conduit and also a trapeze. A single size of the hanger apparatus can be used in connection with a wide range of conduit sizes. The hanger apparatus also serves to restrain the conduit against movement in all directions. The term xe2x80x9cconduitxe2x80x9d as employed herein is broadly construed to encompass all forms of conduits, pipes and the like.
The hanger apparatus can be directly attached to a threaded hanger rod to support a conduit. In another orientation the hanger apparatus engages a channel member utilized as a trapeze to support the channel member.
The hanger apparatus is also characterized by its relative simplicity and ease of use. When installed, a very stable support is provided, whether the supported object be a conduit or a channel member.
The hanger apparatus incorporates a hanger member including a hanger member base, two hanger member legs extending from the hanger member base and defining a void therebetween for receiving a conduit and a mechanical fastener extending between and connecting the hanger member legs for securing the conduit hanger about a conduit located in a void defined by the hanger member legs.
The hanger apparatus additionally includes retainer means comprising a plurality of spaced projections attached to the hanger member base. The projections project from the hanger member base in the general direction of the spaced hanger member leg distal ends and have spaced projection distal ends positioned away from the hanger member base and the hanger member legs.
The projection distal ends are for selective alternate engagement either with a conduit located in the void to resist relative movement between the hanger member and the conduit or with a channel member to secure the hanger member and a conduit located in the void to the channel member.